Gravity
by thelightningstrike
Summary: For sick-atxxheart's 178 moods challenge at HPFC. Random characters, random moods. Short one-shots/drabbles. Title taken from a John Mayer song. Currently: Animated- George. Discontinued.
1. Hermione

**A/N: **For sick-atxxheart's 178 moods challenge at HPFC. Random characters, random moods, starting with Hermione, who is such a wonderful character in the books, I think. I like to think that every now and then, Hermione does get a little wistful about what she and Ron could be, and I wanted to portray that through this. I hope you like it, and remember, reviews are the only payment I receive.

****

* * *

Accomplished

Hermione felt accomplished. She had finished all her homework and had even revised a little for her exams (despite them being a few months away). She glanced around the library and realised that apart from a couple of Ravenclaw Seventh years deeply engrossed in books belonging to the Restricted Section, she was alone. She collected her books together and left the library, wondering how she had lost track of the time so easily.

In the busy common room she found Ron, fast asleep in an armchair by the fire, still in his Quidditch kit. She smiled fondly at the mud on his face and his soft snores and scanned the common room for Harry and Ginny. It seemed they had gone out for the evening. Who could blame them, Hermione thought. It was a lovely evening.

She sat down in the armchair beside Ron and watched his chest rise up and down as he breathed. She was so pleased that Ron had finally moved away from Lavender. Hermione didn't like to admit her feelings for Ron, even to herself, but seeing him with Lavender hurt her in ways that seeing Harry with Ginny could not.

She thought of Harry and Ginny and their wonderfully strong, blossoming romance. She could tell they'd get married, have children, probably, if everything went to plan in the war. She thought of their first kiss, so film-star-like and shocking. They were a vivacious couple, one everyone loved to watch.

Hermione looked across at Ron, who gave a loud rumbling snore, and thought of her own little romance with Krum, and the floundering one with Ron- if you could even _call_ that a romance. Hermione didn't feel so accomplished anymore.


	2. Draco

**A/N: **I wanted to update again because I have some news. I'm **changing my pen-name**. I know this is not ideal as plenty of you know me as CullenCrazy32, so **if you would rather I stayed as CullenCrazy32**, please say so in a review or a PM. Thank you, and enjoy this short chapter.

**

* * *

**

Adored

Draco was adored by his mother first. She held him even when his father forbade it for fear of making Draco soft. She listened to him even when he had nothing to say, and spoke softly to him when no one else would. In short, she loved him, and nothing, not even his desire to practise the dark arts as his father before him, could stem her love for him.

Crabbe and Goyle adored him next. They followed him everywhere and as a consequence he grew rather attached to them in a Master and Dog kind of relationship. They followed his every command and cracked their knuckles wonderfully loudly. They were exactly what Draco needed, and fittingly enough, he was exactly what they needed too.

Pansy adored him too. She fell for his charms hook, line and sinker and became whatever he needed her to be. She was often annoying but could satisfy him in ways that Crabbe and Goyle could not. She was a fashionable accessory, but nothing more, despite what she led herself to believe.

Astoria didn't adore Draco. On the contrary, after a few meetings it was Draco who found himself infatuated. She was aware of his cruel manners at Hogwarts and avoided him politely, and this, instead of infuriating him, made him want her more. Eventually he caught her by surprise in an act of selflessness, and in the end, she fell for him too. There were plenty of other woman set on snaring Draco, already adoring of him, but Astoria adored him last, and that was exactly what Draco needed.


	3. Charlie

**A/N: **I actually quite like this; I really enjoyed writing Charlie.

**Adventurous **

Charlie had always been very adventurous, right from a young age when he had dived into the garden pond to look for mermaids even though Bill had told him there wouldn't be any. He was adventurous when he joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a seeker- he had only ever played chaser at home. He was adventurous when he decided that he didn't want to play Quidditch for England, but go and study dragons in Romania. He was adventurous when he came back at twenty for a month's leave and asked his ex-girlfriend to marry him.

A little part of his adventurousness died when Tonks said no.


	4. Armando

**A/N: **Please visit my forum, The Harry Potter Fanfiction Oscars. You can find the link on my profile.

**Aggravated**

Armando paced. He knew that the amounting danger for the Hogwarts students would eventually close the school and knew he had to do something to stop it- yet he didn't know what; he didn't even know the cause of the danger.

If only Dumbledore could do something; he was supposed to be such a great wizard and yet all he'd done was shut himself up in his office for great lengths of time, eventually to come out with nothing.

Nobody appeared to know what they were doing- Armando least of all, and he was the Headmaster, for Merlin's sake. He was perturbed, obviously, because of the danger for the students but was also extremely worried for himself- his job, at the moment, was not very secure.

He was, of course, aggravated with the situation, but he was even more aggravated that Dumbledore had not yet sorted it.


	5. Bellatrix

**A/N: **Please visit my forum, The Harry Potter Fanfiction Oscars

**Amorous**

Voldemort moved closer to her, sliding His wand from inside His fluid-like robes. Bellatrix drew back her sleeve and stared at Him, into the eyes of the Dark Lord, her Master, like no other Death Eater dared. She would do anything for Him.

Once the act was over, He let her come to His bedroom, to perform another act. Rodolphous knew what she was doing, but she didn't care. She had given herself to the Dark Lord long ago. She didn't love Rodolphous anymore; she never had really- but with the Dark Lord she felt true passion. She wouldn't allow herself to think that He didn't feel it too.


	6. Ron and Hermione

**A/N: **Lol I love Ron and Hermione. Inspired by Monica and Chandler from Friends. This one's also in a different style to the other's in this fic- please tell me which you prefer- more dialogue like this, or more description? Also, it revolves around two people, rather than one. Do you prefer one main character or two? Don't forget to tell me in a review!

**Amused**

"I am _not _amused," Hermione snarled in spite of herself, slamming her hands down on the countertop and then reaching for a knife to chop the carrots with.

"Yes, you are," Ron said as he circled his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face in her hair.

Hermione clenched her fists and waved the knife dangerously. "So help me, Ronald Weasley, if you don't let go_ right_ now, I'm going to have to make you."

"With a knife? Really?" Ron leant sideways so that he could look at her face and she struggled to keep her face straight. "You'd _kill_ me because I offered to cook?"

Hermione exhaled loudly through her nose and continued to chop the carrots, rather badly, throwing each fresh piece into the pan.

"Merlin, I'd hate to know what you'd do if I told you it was because you're a bad cook," he said and quickly pecked her on the cheek before letting her go and running away as realisation hit her.

She whipped round, wielding the knife. "How dare you!" she screeched. "All these months you've been eating my food and _now _you tell me this?" She set the knife on the countertop, careful to make sure the blade was pointing away from her, and began to cry noisily.

Ron's eyes widened and he rushed to her quickly. "Hey, hey, sweetheart, I didn't know it would upset you like this…"

"It's just…" Hermione sobbed, "I'b supposed… to be good… at _everything_..."

"Oh, love," Ron said, circling his arms around her again so that her face was buried in his chest. "You _are _good at everything."

"No I'b not. You j-just said- I'b bad at cooking…" Ron could feel her tears start to dampen his shirt now and he tightened his grip on her.

"Yes, but do you know what? You're fantastic at being a bad cook," Ron said gingerly, hoping his words would have their desired effect.

Hermione stopped crying and looked up at him through her wet lashes. "I am?"

"You are," Ron smiled down at her. "In fact, I'd say you were the best terrible cook there is."

"You really think so?" She said, only slightly humouring him.

"I know so. In fact, if there was an award for being the best bad cook, I know you'd win it."

Hermione beamed and threw her arms around Ron's neck. "I love you, did you know that?"

"It's always nice to be reminded."


	7. George

**A/N: **I'm a little obsessed with George/Angelina right now. And I don't care if anyone hates them together, because personally I think JKR's decision to put them together was one of the best ideas she had. Sorry it's been so long, hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Animated**

Before Fred died, it was always easy to describe the twins as an animated entity- instead of two separate people, they were one.

And then suddenly, there was no more Fred. And George spiralled out of control, down and down in an awful landslide of depression and anger and restlessness and _why not me_?

And it was no longer an animated duo, or even an animated one. There was nothing animated about George anymore.

That is, until Angelina told him to get his act together because she couldn't stand the sight of him moping anymore. And she threw a soft, wet snowball right in his face like Fred did and laughed at him just like Fred did.

And George, in spite of himself, laughed back just like George did.


End file.
